


Jonathan Sims Is Not Management Material

by EmeraldAshes



Series: The Magnus Archives Oneshots [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Humor, But It's Season 4 Sooo, Everyone Needs A Hug, Jon Attempts Team Building, Might Go Beyond That If I Write a Second Chapter, Minor Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldAshes/pseuds/EmeraldAshes
Summary: Jonathan Sims is trying to pull his team together. Painfully, awkwardly trying. “It turns out that letting the human embodiment of loneliness take over as Interim Head of the Institute has been bad for morale."“I think it was all the deaths,” Basira suggested.
Series: The Magnus Archives Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804678
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Jonathan Sims Is Not Management Material

**Author's Note:**

> I just started Season 4, and I'm drowning in all the angst. In response, I decided to poke fun at it a bit.

“Jon?” Martin asked. “What are you doing in my office?”

“Team meeting,” Jon announced as he sat on Martin’s desk, Basira and Melanie trailing behind.

“In my office?”

The Archivist grinned. “It was the only way I could get you to attend.”

Martin pulled his laptop closer, protective and wary. “I’m not even working in the Archives anymore.”

“Exactly. That’s why we’re having a meeting.”

Basira leaned up against the wall. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t want to be here either.”

“I’m only here to make sure he doesn’t try anything,” Melanie muttered darkly from the doorway.

Jon loudly cleared his throat and said, “It turns out that letting the human embodiment of loneliness take over as Interim Head of the Institute has been bad for morale.”

“I think it was all the deaths,” Basira suggested.

“Also, the monster attacks,” Melanie added.

“I _like_ Peter,” Martin grumbled.

Jon continued, “It’s been a tough year. And I haven’t been there for you all...partially because I’ve been in a coma for six months.”

“Cry me a river,” Melanie spat.

“Before, I was traveling a lot...to save the world. And took a short vacation...since I was framed for murder. Also, there was that period when I thought one of my coworkers might be a murderer -- which, for the record, turned out to be true.”

“Was there an agenda for this meeting, or are you just going to…?” Basira waved her hand around vaguely.

“Right. The point is that I haven’t been there for you when you needed someone to lead.”

“You’re not really management material,” Martin said and then continued, with a note of apology in his voice, “At least, that’s what Peter says.”

“Sit down, Martin.”

“I am sitting down?” Martin said. “It’s _ my  _ office.”

“Metaphorically.”

Martin stood up, palms flat against the desk, meeting Jon’s eyes. “You can’t just boss me around, you know. I don’t even work for you anymore. Peter says--”

“ _ Peter _ wants you to die alone,” Jon snapped.

“Well at least someone cares what happens to me!” Martin yelled back.

“You’re right. I do! I care about all of you, and I’m worried. I just wanted to make sure you're alright _._ Or as much as you can be, anyway. Of course, you're not _really_ alright, but...I am on your side, you know." Jon ran a rough hand through his hair, his breathing ragged. "Can you please just let me be on your side?”

Jon’s eyes swept over his surviving assistants. Martin softened slightly, sinking back into his chair with only a slight frown. Melanie still eyed him like something that might attack. Basira shrugged, saying, “You know where I stand.”

“Also, I was thinking we should do a happy hour,” Jon mumbled.

Melanie barked out a cold laugh. “You’re kidding.”

“I would settle for a ‘slightly less miserable’ hour, I suppose. I’m buying. It’s the least I can do after everything.”

“I’m in,” Basira said. In response to Melanie’s betrayed look, she added, “Free drinks.”

“I really don’t have the time.” Martin shuffled through papers that didn’t really need shuffling through. “I barely find the time to sleep lately.”

“All the more reason to take a break,” Jon said with forced cheer.

“Sorry. Really. But it’s a no from me.”

Jon shifted in his seat on the other man’s desk, leaning toward Martin until he was uncomfortably close. “You’re coming for a drink if I have to kidnap you myself. I still have zip ties in my car after my trip to America.”

Basira smirked. “Kinky.”

Martin flushed, scooting his chair back a bit. “I, um, think that’s against some employment laws. And some law...laws.”

“Remember all those times I said, ‘No thank you’ when you offered me tea, and then I would look up and there it was sitting on top of a statement? This is kind of like that.” Jon jumped lightly off the desk, eyes still on the younger man.

Martin huffed as he stood, shoving his laptop and a few papers into his messenger bag. “Fine. But I can only stay for a bit.”

“Melanie?” Jon asked.

There was a glint in her eye. “If Martin’s coming. It’s been too long since we talked.”

“Great,” Jon said, knowing with absolute certainty that this would be a disaster. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this "Complete" for now, but I might add a second chapter if I come up with some good happy hour ideas.


End file.
